JP2016-102430A discloses an internal combustion engine in which an intake manifold is disposed in front of a fuel line to protect the fuel line in case of a vehicle collision. In the internal combustion engine disclosed in this prior art, at the time of vehicle collision, a front part of the intake manifold is deformed to absorb the collision load. On the other hand, a rear part of the intake manifold is not deformed to protect the fuel line.
However, if the load applied at the time of collision is large, the entirety of the intake manifold may be deformed. In such a situation, the deformed intake manifold and a throttle valve or other devices connected to the intake manifold may collide with and cause damage to the fuel line.